


Новая жизнь

by Riru, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: О чём-то, чего Гарри никогда даже не хотелось — он просто не знал, что так бывает.
Relationships: Harry Carlyle/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173767
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).



> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Искусственный свет Нексуса давно стал для Гарри привычным — он не отличался от стандартного на любой станции, в любой колонии, в любом уголке освоенного космоса. Под таким же Гарри провёл бессчетные часы учёбы, работы; прожил всю жизнь.

Наверное, так и сводил в голове всё своё существование к этим двум занятиям. За годы самые разные друзья приучили его хоть иногда откладывать дела и отдыхать, но заставить Гарри считать отдых чем-то серьёзным, казалось, не могло уже ничего.

Однако когда затухающий свет его небольшого блока на Нексусе отражался в глазах Скотта, что-то новое, непривычное отзывалось у Гарри внутри. Тепло, и азартная радость. Простое счастье. Что-то, чего Гарри никогда даже не хотелось — он просто не знал, что так бывает.

Раз за разом Скотт доказывал — и всем сразу, и мелочами до каждого взгляда или жеста, — что если что-то в Гарри и устарело, то это отношение к самому себе. Скотт шутил об этом, но смотрел всегда серьёзно, не давал отвлечь себя объятиями или поцелуями. Каждый раз заставлял этим сердце Гарри стучать небывало громко.

И как бы хорошо ни было после, когда до объятий и поцелуев обязательно доходило, унять сердце Гарри не мог: поверить, что может быть со Скоттом, становиться на время их встреч центром его вселенной. Ловить блики самого обычного света в глазах Скотта и думать, что даже самые привычные вещи всегда могут преобразиться — стать небывало красивыми, хоть и видел их бессчётное число раз.

А когда Скотт под ним отчаянно выгибает спину, сжимается внутри вокруг члена Гарри, кончает с его именем на губах, думать выходит только о том, что ничего такого Гарри никогда не видел вовсе. И, наверное, уже не сможет привыкнуть.

Гарри начал новую жизнь не проснувшись в другой галактике. Не в новых заботах или свете новой станции. Новая жизнь началась с этого взгляда Скотта, нашлась у него в сердце. И вспоминать, что было раньше, иногда совсем не было нужно.


End file.
